The present disclosure is related with an electronic apparatus having a nonvolatile memory, and a program writing method for updating.
An image forming apparatus is an example of an electronic apparatus. Image forming apparatuses, such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), have a multi-operational function of each job, such as a copy, a print, and FAX (Facsimile) a user box function, or the like. The image forming apparatus has a nonvolatile memory that stores an application program and data needed for executing each function (hereinafter, it just calls a “program,” which is an abbreviation.) As the nonvolatile memory, NAND flash memory, or the like, are used, generally. In addition, by storing the program in the nonvolatile memory, it is possible to accelerate for reading the program from the nonvolatile memory.
By the way, the program stored in the nonvolatile memory may be rewritten (update) when extension of a function, or the like, are performed.
Incidentally, in a typical case, there is a controlling method of a flash type memory that is a nonvolatile memory and stores management information of a subordinate block of the program area of the flash type memory in a block header. In this case, when performing an area change, the management information of a corresponding block is reflected, correctly.